Capitol Museum Group
The Capitol Museum Group is a Lovian organization that wants to unite the musea within Lovia and assist them. The group enhances the cooperation between musea and improves exhibitions by tigthening connections with musea worldwide. The museum group was founded on the 13th of April, 2008 by . The first member was the Lovian Museum for Modern Art that started two new exhibitions in cooperation with the Capitol Museum Group. The organization is managed and directed by the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. Capitol Musea All Capitol Musea are granted the right to wear the Capitol seal. Capitol Musea stand for great collections that are refreshed from time to time, the greatest exhibitions and low entrance prices. Every museum can become member after being asked or after making a request on our talk page. Following is a list of all member musea. Lovian Museum for Modern Art The Lovian Museum for Modern Art, often refered to as "Lov" is a Lovian modern art museum, and is one of the world's largest and most important modern art museums. The entire collection is located in the new museum building, in Newhaven. The Lov has a smaller second location in Little Europe Noble City, were the temporary exhibitions are held. The Lov's permanent collection contains about 20,000 works of art, divided into ten departments. Represented in the permanent collection are works of art from 1900 up until now. Permanent collections are: romanticism - realism - impressionism - cubism - expressionism - pop art - surrealism - color field Temporary exhibitions are: J.M.W. Turner - René Magritte - Henri Matisse State Art Gallery The State Art Gallery (formerly Royal Art Gallery) is a well-known Lovian museum. It is based in King's Gardens, Noble City and was owned by the Royal family. The State Art Gallery is nationwide known for its large collection of artworks depicting women. The museum's most famous artwork is The Fighting Téméraire, which is privately owned by Prince Dimitri. On August 23 2008, the collection came under the management of the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education as a part of the Royal Palace Project. Lovian Royalty Museum The Museum for the History of Lovian Royalty or just Lovian Royalty Museum has a large collection on the history of the Lovian royals from Arthur I till Sebastian I. The collection can easely be called complete and is residenced in the former Old Royal Palace. The collection is managed by the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. The museum was founded as a part of the Royal Palace Project. Museum of Art The Museum of Art is a Lovian modern art museum located in Bayside, Noble City. It has an art collection consisting of paintings from the late 19th and the 20th and 21st century. It has a total of over 12,000 artworks of which the collection of Marcel Duchamp sculptures is most notable. Besides general modern art the museum has some halls that focus on Cubism with artists like Pablo Picasso and Piet Mondriaan. The building in which the museum resides was designed by Adams and Fletcher architecture firm in 1999. The museum also has an extension, the Antiquities Museum, which features ancient and classic art, form the Ancient Egyptians to the 19th century. The Museum of Art is one of the most prestigious and renown art galleries in Lovia. Category:Capitol Museum Group